Fanon:Galaktische Föderation
Für weiterführende Information siehe Galaktische Föderation im Tales of Interest Wiki Die Galaktische Föderation ist ein Zusammenschluss aus circa 310 Völkern unterschiedlicher Entwicklungsstufen und Gesinnung. Das einzige was sie gemeinsam haben ist der Wille sich nicht durch andere unterjochen zu lassen (was deswegen immer wieder zu zahllosen und teils brutalen Kriegen und Flottenkämpfen führt) und der felsenfeste Glaube an ein oder mehrere Götter des Galaktischen Pantheons. An dem Datum und der Entstehungsgeschichte wurde immer wieder herum gefeilscht. Nach aktuellen Kenntnissen existiert die Föderation seit bald 12 Millionen Jahren, da aber die damaligen Gründungsmitglieder entweder durch verschiedene Widrigkeiten ausgelöscht wurden oder sich in andere Reiche aufteilten und die gemeinsame Geschichte nicht mehr anerkannten, kann niemand sagen, ob das nun wahr ist. Mythische Entstehung Da niemand mehr weiß aus welchen Gründen die Föderation gegründet wurde, entwickelten sich einige Mythen und mythologische Erzählungen (Legenden). Besonders die älteren Reiche achten hierbei auf ihre Rolle, obwohl sie selbst wohl eher zufällig auf die Föderation gestoßen waren. So gibt es viele Erzählungen, in der die Galaxiemutter Reshanta ihren „Kindern“ von den Sternen erzählte und ihnen zum Aufstieg verhalf. Worauf sie die „göttliche“ Föderation schufen um gleichgesinnte Völker aufnehmen zu können. In anderen Erzählungen machen das die lokalen Gottheiten, die Gottheiten des Raumes und der Sterne und so weiter. Mittlerweile wurden allerdings die mythischen Geschichten aus den Predigten der Priester und den sogenannten „Vorrechts-Gesetzten“ gestrichen, womit niemand mehr alleine wegen „göttlicher Hilfen“ bevorzugt wird. Aktuelle Entstehung Die alte Rasse der In’rui, einer Spezies mit acht Armen, langgestreckten Köpfen und Leibern, konnte nach erfolglosen Versuchen die Dunkle Materie und ihr Verhältnis zur Materie und Antimaterie begreifen und nutze diese Erkenntnisse gleich um zu den Sternen zu greifen. Sie bauten die ersten Raumschiffe mit den Schock-Antrieben (das sind Antriebe, die auf Dunkle Materie basieren und mit Antimaterie angetrieben werden) und untersuchten die Galaxie. Dabei stießen sie auf wesentlich ältere Rassen und Reiche, welche ihnen aber nicht wohlgesonnen waren, worauf sie sich mit einer wohlgesonnenen raumfahrenden Spezies zur ersten Föderation zusammenschlossen und auch gleich einige noch nicht ganz so entwickelte Völker mit einbezogen. Die älteren Reiche erstreckten sich über den heutigen äußeren Ratssektor und die Terminus-Systeme. Die damalige Föderation befand sich in der Attika-Traverse und war winzig gegenüber den anderen beiden. Aus noch unbekannten Gründen begannen die beiden Reiche allerdings zu verfallen, was die Mitglieder der Föderation auf deren Antriebstechnologie und ihre Gebundenheit an den „Masseneffekt“ und bestimmte Portale, die Jreikais, zurückführten. Nachdem beide Reiche komplett kollabiert waren, begann sich die Föderation auszubreiten und weitere Rassen, die mit Schock-Antrieben oder ähnlichen Technologien agierten, aufzunehmen. Gesetze Nach zahlreichen Problemen mit nichtraumfahrenden Spezies, die bei ihrem „Aufstieg“ Hilfe erhielten und danach nicht mit der Situation klarkamen (sie waren der Hauptauslöser für viele Konflikte, welche meistens mit der kompletten Zerschlagung der jeweiligen Reiche endete), wurde ein grundlegendes, nicht veränderliches und streng ausgelegtes Gesetzt vom damaligen Föderationsrat erschaffen. Diese eine Regel, die auch „Nicht-Einmischungs-Gesetzt“ oder „Neu-Rassen-Schutz-Gesetz“ heißt, lautet wie folgt: „Damit eine Rasse in die Föderation aufgenommen wird, muss sie aus eigener Kraft den Weg in die Galaxie finden. Sie darf nicht das Wissen anderer Rassen für ihren Aufstieg nutzen oder die Hilfe anderer Rassen erbeten.“ Eine Kurzfassung dieses Grundsatzes steht ganz groß über den Eingang in die Ratskammer des Hohen Rates. Sollte rauskommen, dass ein Mitglied der Föderation das Gesetz missachtet oder sollte ein neues Mitglied zugeben, nur dank irgendeiner Hilfe den Aufstieg geschafft zu haben, so werden diese Staaten aus den Rang der Vollmitglieder für die nächsten Jahrhunderte verstoßen, was auch zu umfassenden Blockaden und Handelseinschränkungen führt. Es ist klar, dass es also nicht so offen zugegeben oder gar praktiziert wird. Konventionen Neben diesem Gesetz gibt es noch zahlreiche Föderationskonventionen, in der allgemeinen Sprache nur „Konvention soundso“ genannt. Sie geben den richtigen Weg für so ziemliche alles vor. So gibt es die umfassenden Friedens-Konvention, die aus insgesamt 140 kleineren Verträgen besteht, welche sämtliche erlaubten und nicht erlaubten Mittel für eine mehr oder weniger freundliche Auseinandersetzung mit anderen Völkern und den Weg zurück zum Frieden beschreibt. Die Friedens-Konvention wird wiederum von der Kriegs-Konvention außer Kraft gesetzt. Diese Konvention muss sowohl von sämtlichen Föderationsmitgliedern, wie auch vom momentanen Präsidenten bewilligt werden und hebt sämtliche Friedens-Konventionen auf, mit den Ergebnis, das selbst Waffen, die das Galaktische Gesetz und die Ethik brechen, eingesetzt werden dürfen. Das wären zum Beispiel: Meteoridenangriffe auf Kolonien; Zeta-Wellen-Angriffe auf Flotten oder Planeten, sowie Nutzung der sogenannten Zerstörer-Stationen oder „Planetencrusher“ (wobei die Stationen mittlerweile bei jeden größeren Konflikt eingesetzt werden können). Bis jetzt wurde die Kriegs-Konvention nur während der Großen Aufstände genutzt, da sie nicht nur dem Militär sämtlicher Alliierten, sondern auch der Galaktischen Allianz und sogar diversen illegalen staatlichen Milizen umfassende Rechte gewährt. Wer sie missbraucht, kann die ganze Föderation in den Untergang stürzten, weshalb lieber lokale Kämpfe zwischen verschiedenen Mächten, als ein globaler Krieg im Sinne von alle gegen einen, geduldet wird. Neben diesen Regelungen, die ausschlaggebend auf Diplomatie und das Taktieren innerhalb von Kämpfen ist, gibt es noch Sachen wie die Klon-Konvention (einzelne Organe oder Zellen sind ok, ganze Personen auf einen Schlag nicht) oder die Kolonial-Konvention, mit der das Zusammenleben von schon besiedelten Planeten geregelt wird (was die meisten aber vermeiden). Normen Fast alle Geräte, Raumschiffe und Dinge in der Galaxie sind mehr oder weniger genormt. Die wichtigsten Normen sind die der galaktischen Einheitszeit, der Schiffsgröße (wobei das nur Richtlinien sind, an die man sich halten kann) und die der Standardgröße für Raumstationen. Galaktische Einheitszeit Die Galaxie ist groß und anfangs war ihre Zeiteinteilung mehr als verwirrend. Vor etwa 300.000 Jahren hatte jedes Reich, sogar fast jedes Sonnensystem, eine eigene Zeit, beruhend auf den Zeitstandard der auf dem besiedelten Planeten galt. Das war auf den Planeten sinnvoll, doch im Weltall mehr als lässtig. Deswegen führten die Maresha ihr Zeitsystem für die ganze Galaxie ein. Ihr Standard gilt nur im interplanetaren Raum und ignoriert die lokale Zeit auf den Planeten, die vom jeweiligen Kolonialreich und der Lokalzeit abhängt. Durch diesen Standard gehen die Uhren in der ganzen Galaxie (abgesehen auf den Planeten) gleich. Laut dem Standard besteht eine Sekunde aus zehn Erdsekunden; eine Minute aus 100 Sekunden; eine Stunde aus 100 Minuten; ein Tag aus 20 Stunden. Ein galaktisches Standardjahr kann sowohl aus 1340, wie auch aus 1350 Tagen bestehen (Schaltjahr); ausgehend von einer kleinen Panne, die zu einer Ungenauigkeit führen kann. Raumschiffnorm Aufgestellt von den Bak'tarar sollte diese Norm verhindern, dass es größere Raumschiffe als ihre gibt. Diese Norm entwickelte sich aber zur groben Richtlinie, als zuerst die Dak'ratur größere Schiffe bauten und dann irgendwann die Altairs nachzogen und ihre Schiffsgrößen anpassten. Ursprünglich galt: *Stellarer Jäger: ca. 4-19 Meter lang *Fregatte: ca. 50-200 Meter lang *Kreuzer: ca. 300-900 Meter *Schlachtschiff: ca. 1000-2000 Meter lang Die Norm entwickelte sich wie erwähnt zur Farce, als die Dak'ratur einen drei Kilometer langen Kreuzer bauten, und wurde endgültig bedeutungslos als die Altairs mit ihren bis zu zehn Kilometer langen Schlachtschiffen, den fünf Kilometer langen Kreuzern und den bis zu einen Kilometer langen "Fregatten" kamen. Nur die Norm für die Jäger wurde bis jetzt von jedem aktzeptiert. Standardgröße für Raumstationen Diese Norm verlor vor 50.000 Jahren an Bedeutung, heute gilt nur noch die Untergrenze von 20 Personen und einer minimalen Größe von 200m². Die Bak'tarar ignorieren die Norm schon seit ihrem Eintritt und bauen immer größere Raumstation, wobei die alten entweder verfallen oder von andern Reichen beansprucht werden. Durch diesen Markt an Gebraucht-Stationen, die viel größer sind als die maximale Obergrenze der Norm (nichts über 80km²), werden auch kaum noch welche gebaut. Koordinatensystem Die Galaxie ist seit der Reform durch die Altairs in mehrere Kreissektoren und Bereiche aufgeteilt. Dieses System ist übersichtlicher als das davor und besitzt keine Privilegien für die großen Imperien von Dak'ratur und Bak'tarar - was, wie man sich denken kann, nicht gerade auf Zustimmung traf. Der Mittelpunkt der Galaxie bildet hierbei der Omega-Sektor mit dem Omega-Bereich (allgemein nur Omega-Sektor genannt). Der äußerste Sektor ist der Alpha-Sektor. Die Erde liegt im Delta-Sektor. Die innerste, vor dem Omega-Sektor ist der Eta-Sektor. Die Bereiche sind quer darüber gewürfelt und folgen, trotz einer kleinen Reform im Jahr 2080, kaum noch den Grenzen der Reiche. Die Bereiche sind zudem in mehrere Quadranten unterteilt, wobei in einem Quadranten bis zu acht Sonnensysteme liegen können. Auf strategischen Karten werden außerdem die galaktischen Großquadranten Alpha, Beta, Gamma und Delta angezeigt. Diese Unterteilung wird aber nur für Flottenbewegungen gebraucht und um Admiräle auf einen solchen Großquadranten zu beschränken. Wegen dieser Aufteilung in Sektor, Bereich, Quadrant und Systemnavigation fallen die Koordinaten teilweise sehr lang aus und bestehen aus langen Zahlenreihen. Besonders heikel ist das Berechnen der Koordinaten im Omega-Sektor/ Bereich, da dort alles nur in Quadranten unterteilt wurde. Im galaktischen Kern kann eine Fehlberechnung um eine Stelle oder ein Komma häufig in einen schwarzen Loch enden, was erklärt, warum die meisten galaktischen Völker diesen Bereich seit anbeginn ihrer Kulturen meiden. Nur die Altairs haben einen zuverlässigen Algorythmus schaffen können, der (zusammen mit unzähligen unbemannten Scout-Schiffen und Drohnen) ihnen die Fähigkeit gab in diesen Bereich zu siedeln. Verschiedene Quellen behaupten, dass die Altairs im Omega-Sektor mehrere Planeten und bis zu neunzig Stationen besitzen. Die Altairs, allen voran die Wing Technologies, tun dieses Gerede als unnötiges Geschwätz ab. Mitglieder Hier die wichtigsten von denen, die immer wieder erwähnt werden: *Die Altairs sind eine Rasse welche aus den Wissenschaftlern der Wing Technologies und deren Familien entstand und, trotz umfassender Rechte und Möglichkeiten, auf nur fünf Kolonien existiert. Sie kompensieren diesen selbstgewählten „Mangel“ (da sie es vorziehen in der Balance mit den Planeten zu leben, anstatt deren Ökosystem vollkommen auszureizen), in dem sie die größte Raumschiffflotte der Galaxie und das größte Reich auf Basis von Stationen aufgebaut haben. Neben den gut 80.000-160.000 Schiffen besitzen sie (je nach Quelle) zwischen 90 und 260 Raumstationen, wobei die größten mehr als 30 Millionen Leute aufnehmen können und mittlerweile Knotenpunkte innerhalb der Handelsallianzen darstellen. Die Altairs sind eine relativ passive Spezies, die aber wegen ihrer großen und starken Flotte, zu der auch acht der zehn Zerstörer-Stationen gehören, als wertvolle Verbündete gelten. Sie brüsten sich damit, dass sie selber nie einen Krieg angefangen haben, aber bereits viele auf die eine oder andere Weise beenden konnten. Ihre ursprüngliche Heimat, die namensgebende Altairs-Station im Alta’ir-System, wurde wegen ihrer Größe, Wichtigkeit und Macht im Zeichen der Föderation mit einen roten Stern markiert. *'Alkare'; eine aggressive Rasse am Rande der Galaxie, die unweit der sogenannten Eve-Systeme lebt. Die Alkare sind eines der wenigen Völker die mit „Hilfestellung“ aufgestiegen sind und bis jetzt existieren. Ihre Regierung ist extrem instabil, so dass der Hohe Rat nie weiß, ob der momentane Botschafter und seine Regierung auch noch beim nächsten Treffen an der Macht sind. Sie sind mitunter einer der Gründe weshalb das Gesetz aufgestellt wurde und nicht gebrochen werden darf. Momentan verhalten sie sich ruhig, auch wenn die vermehrten Piratenangriffe und Scharmützel an den Grenzen ihres relativ kleinen Reiches auf einen bald aufflammenden Krieg mit den Heretern schließen lässt. Gefürchtet werden sie vor allem wegen ihrer langen Zähne und Klauen. Von Schusswaffen halten sie nicht viel, allerdings sollte man sie deswegen auch nicht unterschätzen. *Die Bak’tarar sind eine aggressive Rasse mit einer Flotte von 100.000 Schiffen und unzähligen Stationen. Sie stießen vor 230 Jahren auf die Föderation, verhielten sich aber größtenteils nicht so diplomatisch korrekt wie die Altairs und besitzen auch eine andere Expansionstaktik. Anstatt einen Planeten friedlich zu besiedeln und danach zu versuchen ihn im Gleichgewicht zu halten während man dessen Ökosystem erforscht (wie es die Altairs machen), reizen sie die Planeten gnadenlos aus, versklaven die Völker von bewohnten Planeten und bauen sämtliche Ressourcen innerhalb kürzester Zeit ab, um damit Mega-Stationen für ihre immer stärker wachsende Bevölkerung zu bauen. Sie haben ihr eigentliches Koloniepensum von 100 Planeten bereits überschritten, ignorieren aber die Warnungen der anderen Völker und des Rates, weshalb es auch gegen sie bald einen umfassenden Krieg geben dürfte. Die Altairs haben bereits eine Klage wegen „Öko-Mordes“ gegen sie eingereicht und befürchten nun einen Angriff auf die für sie versprochenen Planeten. Es ist zu erwarten, dass das baktaru Imperium selbst dann nicht aufhören wird. *Als die Dak’ratur in die Föderation eintraten, hatten sie eine Dekaden lange Bannung hinter sich, da sie ihre Antriebstechnik durch ein gestrandetes Raumschiff der Bak’ratar entwickelten. Auch wenn die Namen beider Reiche ähnlich klingen, sollte man sie nicht verwechseln. Mittlerweile sind sie ein genauso geachtetes und gefürchtetes Imperium wie die Bak'tarar, wobei sie allerdings auch um ein vielfaches aggressiver sind. Ihre 30 Kolonien sind streng bewacht und ihre Flotte patrouilliert rund um die Uhr um Eindringlinge sofort zu vertreiben oder im besten Falle (aus ihrer Sicht) zu vernichten. Wer in ihren Augen nicht zum Verbündeten taugt, den versklaven sie und beuten seine Welten aus. Hat man sie als Verbündete gewonnen, muss man sich diesen Status auch weiterhin erkämpfen, da sie jederzeit auch einem Freund eine Kriegserklärung schicken können. Es gab immer wieder heftige Ausschreitungen mit den Altairs. Vor nicht mal 100 Jahren wollten sie die noch „jungen“ Altairs endgültig aus der Galaxie vertreiben, doch rechneten sie nicht damit, dass die Altairs bereits eine große Flotte mit ebenso starken Waffen gebaut hatten. In nur einer Schlacht wurde fast die gesamte dak’ratarische Flotte vernichtet, weshalb beide Völker nach einer Weile der Funkstille und Feindseligkeit einen Nichtangriffspakt schlossen, der bisher nicht ein einziges Mal bemängelt oder geändert wurde. Aus Angst, dass die Altairs mit ihrer nun noch größeren Flotte einfallen würden… Die Heimatwelt der Dak’ratur, der Planet Esimae im Reko’ra-System wurde mit einen roten Stern markiert. *Zu den Demoria gibt es nicht viel zu sagen. Sie brüsten sie damit eine der ältesten Spezies in der Galaxie zu sein und die schönsten und größten Tempel zu besitzen. Außerdem gehören sie zu den ältesten Völkern der Föderation. Ihre apathische (teilnahmslose) Einstellung gegenüber anderen Völkern und deren Drohungen brachte sie einmal an den Rand ihrer Existenz. Während eines 100 jährigen Krieges mit den Heretern wurden sie fast ausgelöscht, allerdings konnten die Neurokia mit ihren diplomatischen Geschicken das gerade so umgehen. Heute besitzen die Demoria zu fast alle Völkern Handelsbeziehungen und sind Mitglied verschiedener Allianzen. Auch sie haben einen roten Stern der ihr Heimatsystem markiert, wobei allerdings keiner weiß, auf welchen der eigentlich unwirtlichen Planeten sie leben. *Die Elyära; eine der wenigen humanoiden Rassen, besitzen hohle Knochen und Flügel. Auf ihren Planeten herrscht nur wenig Schwerkraft und es gibt hohe Bäume und Gebirge, sowie auf den Boden giftige Sümpfe und gefährliche Tiere, weswegen sie das Fliegen erlernten um zu überleben. Ihre Raumschiffe besitzen Schwerkraftverminderer, die die durch Beschleunigung erzeugte Schwerkraft aufheben. Planeten, die eine höhere Schwerkraft besitzen, können sie nur mithilfe spezieller Exoskelette mit Levitationsgeneratoren betreten. Und auch das nur für kurze Zeit. Ihr Reich ist wegen der wenigen geeigneten Planeten sehr verstreut, das ist allerdings auch kein Problem, da sie viel lieber in ihrer Heimat leben oder mit Raumschiffen alles erkunden. Ihre Schutzmächte sind die Altairs und die Neurokia, die bereits viele Invasionen durch die Alkare oder ähnlichen Völkern aufhalten konnten. *Die Feret‘asimer, übersetzt aus ihrer Sprache auch „Eiswandler“, leben auf Planeten die eigentlich komplett ungeeignet für Leben sind. Wie ihr Name schon sagt, leben sie bevorzugt auf Planeten, die vollständig von Eis überzogen sind und meistens eine Durchschnittstemperatur weit jenseits des Gefrierpunkts besitzen. Man sollte meinen, dass ihr Reich deswegen sehr groß sein sollte, aber man täuscht sich, da sie außerdem eine bestimmte Methan-Xenon-Atmosphäre zum Leben brauchen. Ihre Zellen sind so an die extremen Bedingungen angepasst, dass sich in ihren Adern eine Art natürliches „Frostschutzmittel“ befindet und sie selbst aus kleinen, in Schnee und Eis lebenden Organismen, Energie gewinnen können. Wegen dieser Fähigkeiten haben sie allerdings auf Planeten, deren Durchschnittstemperatur über null Grad liegt (auch wenn sie sich an den Polkappen oder dem Kältepol befinden) Probleme. Auch Raumstationen, Kolonien oder Raumschiffe anderer Spezies können sie nicht ohne Kühlanzüge betreten, da sie sonst an einen Hitzschlag (der bereits bei zehn Grad Celsius eintreten kann) sterben. Wenn sie in den Krieg ziehen, spielen sie unfair. Ihre Lieblingstaktik ist ein massiver Angriff mit Kryo-Bomben, welche eine fruchtbare Gartenwelt innerhalb weniger Tage in einen Schneeball verwandeln kann und somit eine Besiedlung anderer Spezies für die nächsten Jahrhunderte bis Jahrtausende verhindert, sowie das gesamte Ökosystem vernichtet. Das ist bis jetzt nur drei Mal passiert, brachte ihnen aber die Furcht der Galaxie ein und verhalf ihnen zu einen Reichsstern, der die Position des Al’laria-Systems (weißes Auge) und die des Planeten Laria’apra (Auge des Schnees) aufzeigt. *Die Hereter besaßen und besitzen ein zweigeteiltes Reich und sind so ziemlich die ungewöhnlichsten Bewohner der Galaxie, da sie alleine wegen Äußerlichkeiten ihre eigenen Leute ausgelöscht haben. Das Reich spannte sich entlang des Alpha-Sektors, zerfiel aber wegen eines Angriffs unbekannter Wesen in zwei Teile. Während die Nor-Hereter, die sich als die echten Hereter sehen und immer noch existieren, weiter im Kerngebiet lebten und nicht ein einziges Mal versuchten mit ihren versprengten Rest zusammenzukommen; mussten sich die Ka-Hereter gegen viele Feinde erwehren, immer in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Heimat eine Flotte schickt, mit der sich Kernreich und Koloniereich wieder vereinen könnten. Als sich diese Hoffnung nicht erfüllte, ein großer Teil der Kolonien schließlich verfiel und die wenigen Raumschiffe kaum noch gewartet werden konnten, begannen die Ka-Hereter eine umfassende Umstrukturierung ihres noch vorhandenen Reiches und zogen gegen die Nor-Hereter in den Kampf. Er endete damit, dass die Nor-Hereter, die ihre ehemaligen Artgenossen kaum erkannten, sie besiegten und deren „Reich“ einnahmen. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen den beiden „Rassen“ war (wegen der Kolonieeinteilung), dass die Ka-Hereter schwarze Augen und helle Haut besaßen, während die Nor-Hereter helle Augen und dunkle Haut besitzen. Ansonsten fallen bei der nun wieder geeinten Rasse die drei Arme, die goldene Iris, sowie die seltsamen Beine auf. Sie unterstützen wegen ihres Glaubens alle Rassen bei einen friedlichen Weg der Diplomatie, doch werden sie selber angegriffen (oder denken sie das nur), kennen sie genau wie die Altairs oder die Dak’ratur keine Gnade. Sie befinden sich in einen ständigen Streit mit den Alkare, da diese ihre Gebiete stehlen wollen. *Die Hirai sind ein genauso altes Volk wie die Xent und noch um einiges älter als die In’rui. Nachdem ihr gigantisches Reich vor Millionen von Jahren zerstört wurde, spalteten sich ihre Dienerrassen auf, verschwanden ebenfalls oder wurden zu großen Nationen. Angeblich waren es die Hirai, die den In’rui einen Teil ihres Technikverständnisses lehrten, worauf die In’rui wunderbare Sachen schaffen konnten. Es ist weder bekannt wo sie lebten, noch wie sie aussahen. *Die Rasse der In’rui war dem momentanen Kenntnisstand nach der Ursprung der Föderation. Leider starb sie nach zahlreichen Kämpfen und Abspaltungen aus. Heute erinnern nur noch die gigantischen Ruinen ihrer Wohntürme, wie auch zahlreiche Forschungstationen und Tempelanlagen auf zahlreichen Planeten an sie. *Die Kent‘rar sind so etwas wie die Kroganer der Föderation. Sie leben in straff organisierten Stämmen zusammen und können alleine durch ihre reine Körperkraft einen Bären töten. Ihr Körperbau ist äußerst massiv und erinnert an einen Bullen. In ihrem Mund befinden sich Fangzähne, die sie ausfahren können und sie sind, trotz des jahrtausendlangen Aufrechtgehens, immer noch in der Lage auch auf allen vieren zu rennen. Ihre Hände besitzen ausfahrbare Klauen und ihre Haut ist praktisch undurchdringbar. Sie können über 3000 Jahre alt werden. Ihr Alter kann man an den Schwänzen abzählen, beziehungsweise bei älteren auch an der Länge. Die meisten Stammesführer besitzen zwischen sieben und zehn (sie sind also zwischen 700 und 1000 Jahre alt), die meisten Söldner unter sechs. Diese Entwicklung hört durchschnittlich mit 1300 Jahren auf, dann werden die Schweife nur noch länger. Entgegen ihres Pendants sind sie diplomatisch visiert und konnten aus eigener Kraft den raumfahrenden Status erreichen. Ein Soldat, der einen Kent’rar bei sich hat, wird gefürchtet und verehrt, denn er konnte einen schwierigen Gegner anwerben. Nur wegen ihrer Kraft und ihren Fähigkeiten bekamen sie einen roten Stern der das Areb-Latak-System und ihren Heimatplaneten Raketsh markiert. *Bei den Mak’ap’ur handelt es sich um die mutmaßliche zweite Gründungsrasse der Föderation. Ihr einst großes Reich wurde alle 50.000 Jahre von einer unbekannten Spezies angegriffen, weswegen vor fast 55.000 Jahren ein Gesetz der damaligen Regierung aufgestellt wurde, durch das die Gebiete, die immer wieder angegriffen wurden, nun gemieden werden. Wegen ihres mutmaßlichen Status besitzen auch sie einen roten Stern auf den Logo der Föderation, dieser markiert aber ihr altes Heimatsystem, nicht ihr neues, da dieses unbekannt ist. *Die Maresha waren einst eine blühende Zivilisation, welche im Centauri-Gestirn ihre Hauptsysteme hatte. Der Grund weshalb sie nach 950.000 Jahren blühender Kultur einfach ausstarben, war so trivial wie skurril. Die Evolution gab den Maresha eine natürliche Lebenspanne von etwa 500 Jahren, doch sie wollten noch älter werden, damit sie länger und intensiver ihre Forschungen betreiben konnten. Mithilfe komplizierter genetischer Manipulationen war es gelungen, innerhalb von nur zwei Generationen das Höchstalter auf 5000 Jahre auszudehnen. Dabei gaben sie allerdings ein grundlegendes Konzept der Natur auf: Die Fortpflanzung. Bereits bei der ersten veränderten Generation wurde das Zeugen von Nachkommen schwerer, mit der zweiten komplett unmöglich. Um ihr hausgemachtes Problem zu lösen, erforschten die Maresha die Klon-Technologie. Kurz bevor ihr alter Körper starb, klonten sie ihn und transferierten ihre Gedanken und Erinnerungen in den neuen. Das war effektiv und machte sie Pseudo-Unsterblich, doch wurden immer ältere und beschädigtere Zellen geklont. Das führte schließlich dazu, dass ihre Körper nach Jahrtausenden dieser Praktik nicht mehr stabil genug zum Klonen waren. Aufgrund dieser Entwicklung wurde vom Rat die sogenannte Klon-Konvention beschlossen, in der das Klonen erstmals geregelt wurde. Bevor die Maresha ausstarben, halfen sie den Altairs noch bei der Orientierung nach ihrem Aufstieg, verankerten sie in die galaktische Gesellschaft und gaben ihnen eine umfassende Wissensbank mit sämtlichen Errungenschaften der Maresha. Dann jagten sie sich in die Luft. Die Altairs sind somit die geistigen Nachfolger der Maresha und deswegen sowohl anerkannt, wie auch gefürchtet. *Die Neurokia gelten als die Friedenswächter der Föderation. Diese Spezies kann weit über die 5000 Jahre alt werden, die Erforschung ihrer Methusalem-Gene steht ganz oben auf der Liste der Forscher der Wing Technologies/ der Altairs. Sie besitzen die zweitgrößte Flotte der Galaxie, gleich nach den Altairs, und unterstützen mehr noch als diese einen diplomatischen Weg (was an sich schon eine Meisterleistung ist). Dass diese Art der Verhandlungen an den Rande der Belastbarkeit führen kann, musste einer der berühmtesten Neurokianer erfahren. Er konnte die passiv-desinteressierten Demoria nur retten, indem er den Heretern gigantische Gebiete im Alpha-Sektor versprach. Die Verhandlungen dauerten fast 50 Jahre und führten wahrscheinlich zum Tod dieses Diplomaten, der immer noch für das sture Beharren auf einen diplomatischen Weg steht. Der Deal platze übrigens, da die Ka-Hereter einer Rasse auf einen Planeten namens Alera illegaler Weise zum Aufstieg halfen, die daraufhin die versprochenen Gebiete als ihr eigenes beanspruchten. Damit wurde nicht nur der Untergang der Ka-Hereter besiegelt, sondern auch der ewige Zwist zwischen den Heretern und den Alkare geboren. Wegen ihrer diplomatischen Fähigkeiten und ihrer Besonnenheit erhielten auch die Neurokia einen Marker auf dem Logo der Föderation. Allerdings können sie seit einiger Zeit auch zu härteren Mitteln greifen. *Die Renshanto erhielten ihren Namen entweder durch einen Gasriesen in ihrem alten Heimatsystem oder der (für den Planeten) namensgebenden Göttin Renshanto. Sie wurden einst von einer Rasse namens „Protheaner“ unterjocht und als Sklaven in deren Reich verkauft. Der Legenden dieses Stammes nach, kam die Göttin Reshanta mit ihrer Tochter Renshanto vom Himmel hinab und gab ihnen eine Möglichkeit ihre wenigen Raumschiffe zu modifizieren. Dank dieser Modifikation konnten sie alle den Planeten verlassen und ins Föderationsgebiet eine neue Heimat besiedeln. Nur wenige Monate danach ging es den Protheanern an den Kragen… Mithilfe einer alten, protheanischen Tafel auf den ehemaligen Heimatplaneten der Renshanto bekam deren Namensgeber wieder seinen alten Namen zurück. Es ist außerdem bis heute nicht geklärt, ob man und wer ihnen geholfen hat oder ob einem Wissenschaftler durch Zufall das gelungen ist und sie einfach für ihre Religion diese Geschichte erfanden. *Bei den Xent weiß man nicht, ob sie tatsächlich existier(t)en. Es heißt, ihre Kultur sei so alt wie die der Hirai, also in etwa eine Milliarde Jahre. Sie sollen einst im Omega-Sektor gelebt haben, doch keine der gefundenen Stationen oder der wenigen Kolonien waren noch in Betrieb. Ihr Reich erstreckte sich einst vom Omega-Sektor über die Meridiane der Galaxie bis in den Alpha-Sektor. Auch sie sollen eine Gründungsrasse der Föderation sein, doch da sie vor 900.000 Jahren einfach verschwanden, kann das nicht mehr bestätigt werden. *Die Rasse der Zoltrak ist sehr klein und jede Dekade ist von einer unglaublichen Angst vor dem Aussterben geprägt. Dieser Umstand ist eigentlich sehr schade, da sie eine sehr beeindruckende und spirituelle Rasse, ähnlich den Asari sind. Sie versuchen ähnlich den Maresha oder den Altairs alles wissenschaftlich zu verstehen, beachten dabei aber auch spirituelle Seiten und verehren deswegen weit mehr als vier Millionen Götter, Dämonen und Geister. Sie besitzen einen humanoiden Körperaufbau, wobei das charakteristische an ihnen ihre vier Arme und ihre leuchtende Haut sind. Aus Respekt vor anderen Spezies (die oft durch das viele „Rumgefuchtel“ der beiden zusätzlichen Arme oder alleine ihrem Vorhandensein verwirrt werden) tragen sie weite Gewänder und spezielle Panzerungen, in denen sie ihr zusätzliches Armpaar verstecken können. Die meisten Zoltrak haben eine natürliche Biolumiszenz der Haut, die durch einige „Rituale“ verändert und zu spirituellen Segensprüchen werden kann. In heutigen Zeiten werden aber auch normale „Tattoos“ immer beliebter, die statt der rituellen Worte eher irgendwelche Götter darstellt. Auch wenn es den Zoltrak unangenehm ist, aber sind sie doch gerade wegen ihrer geringen Menge ein beliebtes Forschungsobjekt von galaktischen Biologen, die sich im Nachhinein mit der Erhaltung einer ganzen Spezies brüsten wollen. Weshalb sie nur so wenige sind, und warum sie nicht einfach mehr Kinder bekommen wollen oder können, ist eines der ungelösten Rätsel der Galaxie… Der Hohe Rat All diese Spezies haben die Möglichkeit nach dem Ablauf der Regierungszeit des alten Rates einen Kandidaten für den neuen Rat aufzustellen. Der Hohe Rat, die höchste Instanz und Regierung der Föderation, wird jede galaktische Dekade (alle 80 Jahre) neu gewählt. Er verwaltet die Reiche, gibt allgemein gültige Weisungen und Konventionen aus und kann mit der Föderationsflotte in Krisen und Konflikte eingreifen, was aber wegen der unabhängigen Galaktischen Allianz bis jetzt nur einmal passiert ist und wohl nie wieder passieren wird. Unter bestimmten Bedingungen, wie Kapitalverbrechen, schwerwiegenden Konflikten wegen Gebietsüberschneidungen oder schweren Anklagen (wie Öko-Mord), fungiert der Hohe Rat als Schiedsgericht. Seine Entscheidung ist dann bindend und kann nicht angefochten werden, was wiederum einigen Unmut mit sich bringen kann… Bereits zur Anfangszeit der Föderation gab es eine kleine Regierung, gebildet aus den Vertretern der drei Gründerreiche. Dieser erste Hohe Rat wurde allerdings von einem Diktator, Imperator Daktur, bei einem Putsch ermordet. Nach diesem Mord wurde die Galaxie in die Großen Aufstände gestürzt, bei dem jeder Herrscher jedes Reiches die Föderation für sich beanspruchte oder einfach in fremde Gebiete einmarschierte. Das ging unteranderem dadurch, dass der Rat vor dem Putsch noch die Kriegs-Konvention beschloss und sich so jeder auf sie beziehen konnte, egal wie viele Planeten zerstört oder unbewohnbar wurden. In den Großen Aufständen fielen zahlreiche Reiche in sich zusammen und weit mehr als 90 Milliarden Leute starben… Der Hohe Rat wurde nach den Großen Aufständen wiedergebildet, nachdem Imperator Daktur und mehrere „Königshäuser“ gewütet hatten und alles ins Chaos stürzten. Die „Könige“, wie auch der Imperator, wurden dabei von der erstmals gebildeten Galaktischen Allianz vertrieben, gejagt und getötet; wobei normale Krieger und die Bevölkerung ihr übriges taten. Der neugebildete Rat führte die Ghost-Agenten ein und beschloss die Aufhebung der Kriegs-Konventionen. Er stabilisierte die Föderation wieder und merzte mithilfe der Galaktischen Allianz die letzten Milizen der „Geächteten“ aus. Seitdem herrscht „Frieden“ in der Galaxie; per Definition, dass die Föderation nicht in Gefahr ist. Also seit einer millionen Jahren… Heute besteht der Hohe Rat aus fünf Mitgliedern, wobei einer davon von den anderen und den Regierungen der Völker zum Vorsitzenden/ Anführer des Rates, und somit zum Präsidenten der Galaxie, gewählt wird. Die gegenwärtigen Mitglieder sind: * Nak’ira Arivoso, Vorsitzender des Hohen Rates/ Präsident der Galaxie *Anna Octavia, Ratsherrin der Altairs (Nachfolgerin von Peter Naquá) *Senkra Zvak’rat’sze, Ratsherrin der Neurokia *Quentav Rotumba, Ratsherr der Kent‘rar *Rosho Re Bak’kahma, Ratsherr der Dak‘ratur Citadel-Völker Obwohl die Gebiete der Föderation und die des Citadel-Rates fließend ineinander übergehen, hat bis jetzt keiner der beiden Regierungen von der jeweils anderen erfahren. Das ist in dem Sinne bemerkenswert, da die Altairs in den 2040ern auf die Massenportale, von ihnen als „Galactiy Keys“ bezeichnet, sowie einige Patrouillen der Turianer stießen. Die Citadel-Gebiete waren seltsamerweise relativ unerforscht, da dort immer wieder Kolonien „verschwanden“ und die jeweiligen Gebietssperren erst nach mehr als 10.000 Jahren wieder aufgehoben wurden. In der Zwischenzeit machten sich meist Piraten oder „Gesindel“ breit, weshalb auch schnell das Interesse einer Besiedelung nachließ. Die Gebiete wurden nur selten, wenn überhaupt, angeflogen und gescannt. Die aufschlussreichsten Daten bekam man von den SR-Missionen der Altairs. Aber auch die SR-Missionen der Altairs (Starsystem Reconnaissance-Mission) fanden mit dem Tod des Masterminds und dem anschließenden Verschwinden ihres Schiffes ein Ende. Davor entdeckten sie aber als erste Föderationsspezies die Citadel und Thessia. Desweiteren unterhielten sie noch eine Zeitlang eine Handelsbeziehung mit Omega und dessen Herrscherin Aria T’Loak. Wegen zahlreicher Fehlschläge, und da sie die Antriebe auf Basis von E-Zero und den Massenportalen nicht offiziell anerkannten, wandten sich die Föderationsspezies allerdings schnell von den Citadel-Völkern ab und begannen auf Asteroiden und entlegenen Welten mit inaktiven Massenportalen oder außerhalb der bekannten Cluster zu siedeln. Gelegentlich kreuzen ihre Schiffe irgendwelche Patrouillen, wobei sie entweder wahrgenommen werden oder durch deren Tarntechnik unerkannt bleiben. Befindet sich eine Schock-Koordinate innerhalb eines ME-Clusters, wechselt ihre Anzeigefarbe von schwarz auf blau und ein kleiner Hinweis für aktivierte Tarnsysteme wird eingeblendet. Ansonsten weiß man in der Föderation nicht viel über die Größe und Aufbau des Citadel-Sektors. Reaper Die Bedrohung der Reaper ist in der Föderation vollkommen unbekannt, obwohl alle 50.000 Jahre Kolonien in bestimmten Sektoren einfach verschwinden. Diese Bereiche werden dann einfach für bis zu 10.000 Jahre gesperrt. Auch die zahllosen Propheten und Diener der Götter, welche ihre Erinnerungen und Warnungen in die Zents/ Zentrals/ Marker (je nach Gebiet und Spezies) einspeisten um die Föderation zu warnen, wurden ignoriert. Auffallend ist allerdings, dass die Reaper dem Föderationsgebiet immer näher kommen, weshalb die nächste Invasion auch die Föderation treffen dürfte und somit die Gefahr endlich erkannt werden muss. In den Gebieten der Föderation gibt es auffallend viele Geschichten über die großen „Schlächter“ – auch Ramkahta, Nor-Resha, Ma’katara, Reka nu Serapta oder (nur bei den Altairs) Segador genannt – die über die „Anderen“ herfallen, da sie ungläubig sind und den Willen der Götter nicht anerkennen. Diese „Schlächter“ wurden auch von der letzte Prophetin der Reshanta erwähnt, diese nannte sie aber erstmals einheitlich „Reaper“ oder (in seltenen Fällen unter Vertrauten) „große Schnitter“, in der Originalsprache „Segador“, womit der Begriff der Altairs entstand. Trivia *Trotz vieler Parallelen (auch dem Namen) hat meine galaktische Föderation nichts mit der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten zu tun. Ich habe mir das unabhängig und vor meinem ersten Kontakt mit Star Trek ausgedacht. Aber was will man dazu sagen? Ist nun mal eine schöne Idee die Gene Roddenberry und ich da hatten... Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)